La nueva adquisición de Darién
by safiro
Summary: Ellos eran simplemente amigos, casi hermanos pero en un viaje de negocios Darien adquirio una nueva adquisicion como regalo para Serena


**Esta historia le pertenece a TC GAN que muy amablemente me autorizo utilizarla con los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La nueva adquisición de Darién… **

Serena Tsukino decidió mudarse e independizarse, si embargo ella y sus amigos decidieron aceptar la invitación de Darién Chiba de compartir una de sus propiedades …ellos aceptaron encantados y eso ayudo a que Darién y Serena cultivaran y apremiaran una hermosa amistad ante todos fraternal ya que sus amigos veían en estos dos una relación de hermanos

La casa se está quedando sola. - Serena susurra al darse cuenta que Andrew ya no estaba en casa. - Anoche fue un día muy cansado. Andrew y Lita se veían felices. Me pregunto qué tal les habrá ido en su noche de bodas.

Eso no se los preguntarás, ¿verdad? – Dijo Darién al pasar a su lado. – Sabes que de eso no se habla. No seas indiscreta.

No lo haré. Pero me da curiosidad.

¿Tienes alguna pregunta? ¿No que eres enfermera? – Con un tono travieso y guiñando el ojo. – Yo creería que te dieron ese tema en clase.

Sí. - Dijo Serena bajando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En el contexto médico, esos temas se deben de tocar con frecuencia y sin tapujos.

Eso es lo que pasa; es teoría no práctica. A pesar de eso… - Dice Serena viendo a Darién con una sonrisa picaresca. Le pregunta. - ¿A caso tú lo hablarías así?

No contigo. - Sin dejar que siguiera con alguna otra pregunta y tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Serena se sonrojó aún más. – Vamos, señorita. Tengo hambre.

Yo también.

Bajaron las gradas de la mansión y se dirigieron al comedor. Se sentaron a la mesa solos. Ya no había nadie más. Era el primer domingo en varios años en que estaban solos. Darién sabía que Serena estaría un poco triste. Por eso, le dio una sorpresa.

Serena, prepárate una maleta para unos días fuera de la ciudad.

¿Unos días? ¿Me mandas a la Casa de mis padres?

No. Nos vamos a ir a descansar. Has trabajado arduamente en estos últimos días y yo también. Creo que serán unas vacaciones bien merecidas.

¡Qué bien! - Respondió con gran entusiasmo. - ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cómo qué tengo que empacar?

No te diré a dónde vamos. Será una sorpresa. Empaca ropa ligera. Habrá calor a dónde vamos. – Levantándose de la silla. Comienza a caminar hacia el corredor.

¡Espera un momento! ¿Y tu trabajo? Ahora no está Andrew. ¿El mío? - Dijo confundida.

Ya hablé en el hospital para que buscaran a tu sustituta. En cuanto a mi trabajo, Kelvin se hará cargo. Le dejé instrucciones precisas de qué hacer. Además, se puede comunicar conmigo por medio de telegramas. Prepara tu maleta. Nos vamos al medio día.

Iré corriendo. – En un momento, llegó Serena a su habitación.

Eran las 11:45 cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación de tren.

¡Hasta viaje en tren! – Con un tono emocionado. - ¿A dónde iremos?

Iremos a ver una nueva propiedad que compre.

No me habías dicho que habías comprado nada nuevo.

Es cierto. No te había contado. La verdad la compré hace un año. Había que construirle y adaptarla para vivir.

¡Un año! ¡Qué bien guardado te lo tenías! Y yo… pensando que no teníamos secretos. – Quedó deliberando. – Esto me suena a que es una excursión más larga que sólo unos cuantos días.

No te equivocas.

¿En qué?

En las dos cosas. No tengo secretos para ti. Tú me conoces bien. No tengo misterios contigo. Por otro lado, nos quedaremos un buen tiempo. Tengo un negocio que cerrar.

Pensé… - tristemente – que nos íbamos a ver todo el tiempo y que estas eran unas vacaciones. Si tienes que trabajar, esto no son vacaciones.

Lo es. Es la firma de cierre de compra-venta. Eso será rápido. No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

Ya estaban subidos en el tren. Ella quedó impresionada porque tenían un vagón entero para ellos. Tenía lugar para todo, asientos cómodos y sus equipajes también iban en ahí.

Darién, ya está anocheciendo. ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Llegaremos mañana. Dormiremos en el tren. Por eso tiene estos asientos. Si te da sueño, te recuestas en uno, te duermes y listo. Hasta mañana.

No tengo sueño. Me quedaré contigo platicando hasta que amanezca.

¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Lo hago en el hospital. Me lo dices porque eres tú el que no logrará hacerlo.

Yo quiero dormir. Mañana tengo que ir a firmar. Es lo primero que tengo que hacer. Por estar desvelado, no quiero cometer un error en el contrato.

Entonces, ¿ya dormirás?

Dentro de un rato lo haré.

¡Qué bien! – Pensaba. Siguió la conversación con otras preguntas.- ¿Quién ha tenido a su cargo esto? ¿Cómo sabes que han hecho las cosas como las quieres?

George se ha hecho cargo. El viajaba una vez al mes para asegurarse que todo fuera como tenía que ser. Dos semanas antes de la boda de Andrew y Lita me confirmó la finalización de todos los detalles. Como te dije, solo falta que firme.

Fue entonces cuando se te ocurrió traerme.

Exactamente.

Gracias. – Se levantó de su asiento, se sentó a la par de Darién y lo abrazó. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Al principio, él no sabía qué hacer. Darién no tuvo más remedio que devolver el abrazo y acariciar los cabellos dorados. Así se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día, Serena despertó en una cama cómoda y suave. No sabía dónde estaba. Se levantó de la cama con prisa. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para correr sin rumbo conocido.

Serena.- La llamó Darién.

¡Darién! ¿Dónde estamos?

Estamos en Florida.

¿Qué hora es?

Es más del medio día. Dormiste mucho esta vez.

Parece que estaba más cansada de lo que supuse. Primero, los preparativos. Segundo, el desvelo de la fiesta y, por último, la emoción del paseo.

Me di cuenta. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que fui a cerrar el negocio.

No. Lo siento.

No importa. Mejor vamos a conocer todo. Pero creo que es mejor que te vistas.

¡Uyy! – Al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa de dormir. Salió corriendo y, de repente, paró. Se volteó a verlo. - ¿Tú me cambiaste? – Preguntó con ojos grandes.

No. Lo hizo la empleada. – Con serenidad. – Apúrate.

Él se sentó a esperarla en las sillas que estaban en la veranda. Desde ahí, se podía divisar la playa y las olas. En su mente, tenía la imagen de ella en su camisón bordado de flores. Pensaba. – Mi cabeza de chorlito. ¡Cuánto te amo! – Se sorprendió ante tal descubrimiento. – No puede ser. Esto no es así. Vamos, Darién. Piensa en otra cosa. – Pero no podía.

Estoy lista. Vamos.

Bien. Empecemos. ¿Quieres ver algo en especial?

No sé. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con la plantación de árboles frutales que se ven desde una de las ventanas de mi habitación? Vamos de la puerta hacia la playa.

Vamos pues.

Comenzaron a caminar. Llegaron al portón de la propiedad. De vuelta, pasaron por un árbol de mandarinas. Él cortó algunas para comerlas con ella. Tenían un sabor exquisito.

Cada día, caminaban en direcciones diferentes para explorarlo todo. Caminaban y caminaban. Así pasaban el tiempo. Llegaron los caballos que él había adquirido para recorrer más territorio. Hablaban todo el tiempo. Serena vivía feliz porque tenía toda la atención de Darién. Él se esforzaba por darle lo que pidiera.

Una mañana salieron a cabalgar en otra de sus vueltas por el lugar. Ella había preparado una canastilla con alimentos y bebidas para almorzar en el momento que les diera hambre. – Así no tendremos que regresar. – Pensaba. Llegó la hora en la que los dos querían sentarse a descansar. Llegaron a un claro en la playa. Se bajaron de sus caballos. Mientras ella bajaba la canastilla con los alimentos, él buscaba un lugar para sentarse cómodamente. No muy lejos, encontró el lugar perfecto. Debajo de un gran árbol, colocó la manta. Puso unos leños en cada esquina para que no se volara. Llegó Serena y colocó todo. Se sentaron uno a la par del otro viendo al océano.

Escogiste un excelente lugar. Está bellísimo.

La brisa y la sombra nos abrigarán del calor.

Sacaré los emparedados. ¡Ahh! – Se sorprendió al sacar una botella de vino. - ¿La pusiste tú?

Sí. Sabes que me gusta el vino. También puse el sacacorchos. Dámelos. Abriré la botella.

Sabes que yo no bebo alcohol. Te la tendrás que tomar solito.

¿Es que ves alguna otra bebida adentro? – Con una sonrisa falsa y divertida.

¡No! – Exclamó Serena. - ¿Qué voy a tomar yo?

Vino. Es hora que aprendas a tomar un poco.

¿Ehhh? – Llena de confusión.

Todas las damas de sociedad beben aunque sea un poco. Y ¿qué mejor forma de aprender que conmigo? No permitiré que te pase nada.

No me harás hacer tonterías si se me sube. – Afirmó.

No. No lo haré. No te pediré que saltes como mono… te lastimes o… - Seguía la lista mientras reía.

Ja… ja… ja…

Oye. El sarcasmo no es parte de tu repertorio habitual.

En esta ocasión, me pareció apropiado.

Eres miedosa. No te conocía ese lado. No te sienta bien.

¡No soy miedosa! Soy cuidadosa.

Tranquila. Con una copa, no te pasará nada.

Comieron tranquilos. Darién sirvió dos copas. Le dio una a ella. Hizo una carita muy cómica de disgusto cuando tomó el primer sorbo. Luego, las cosas cambiaron. Tomó su copa con la comida. Él se tomó dos. Al terminárselas, él sirvió otra copa a cada uno. Ella se la tomó de un golpe.

¡Serena! Despacio. – Se sorprendió al verla tomar la copa con tanta familiaridad.

Gulp… gulp… gulp…

Despacio, te digo. No es para hacerlo así. Se toma por sorbos. Se degusta. Se disfruta. – Tratando de quitarle la copa.

Me lo disfruté así. No estoy segura si quita o da sed, pero el sabor está muy bueno.

Ya veo.

Allá está la orilla. – Se levantó para dirigirse a ella.

Darién se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar a Serena, quien corría hacia las olas. Se adentró a ellas al momento en que él la alcanzó. La tomó por la cintura. Ella lo tomó por el cuello. Comenzaron a bañarse en el agua juntos; abrazados. La preocupación por la seguridad de ambos era lo único que tenía en la cabeza. Le daba vueltas y vueltas en el agua. Ella sentía flotar en el aire. Chapotearon durante una hora antes de decidir salir del agua.

Nos tenemos que secar. – Pensaba Darién. – No tenemos con que secarnos, ni podemos cambiarnos de ropa. Nos tendremos que quedar así. ¡Qué bueno que hace calor!

Serena tomó la copa. Él se la quitó. Entonces tomó la botella y la empinó en su boca. Un poco de vino caía sobre su pecho.

¡Serena! ¡Serena! Ven acá. No lo tomes así. Te caerá mal. - Gritaba él. Ella acercó la botella a la boca de Darién. Le dio vino hasta ahogarlo. De esa forma, logró controlarla. La sentó a la par de él. Luego, se acostó sin soltarla para evitar que hiciera alguna locura tal como se lo había prometido. Ella se recostó a la par. Le puso el rostro sobre el pecho pasando su brazo por la cintura. – Por lo menos se calmó. – Se decía a sí mismo. – Creo que me equivoqué al darle vino así. Ella no estaba preparada. – Seguían acostados, juntos. Él acariciaba el pelo de ella con sus manos. Regresaba a aquel pensamiento. - ¡Cuánto te amo!

Me duele la cabeza un poco.

Es mi culpa, princesa. – Cuando se percató de lo que dijo, volteó a ver la maravillosa vista desde el balcón. – Te di vino y mira lo que pasó.

No es tu culpa. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gustó. - Le respondió. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y rodeó su cintura para abrazarlo. La palabra que daba vueltas en su cabeza era princesa y varias preguntas. - ¿Por qué me habrá llamado así? Nunca me lo ha dicho. Él sabe que yo le digo mi caballero de reluciente armadura pero por amistad…

Darién sólo la abrazaba con firmeza. Le dio un beso en la frente y su mente se llenaba de reproches por el nuevo nombre que había dicho. Entre reproche y reproche escuchaba cómo el corazón le recordaba otra frase tierna. ¡Cuánto te amo!

Vete a dormir. Mañana te sentirás mejor. - Separándola.

Buenas noches.

Los dos, cada uno en su alcoba, no podían conciliar el sueño. Darién se levantó. Salió a sentarse a esa silla donde había esperado a Serena aquel primer día. Estaba desconcertado por lo que sentía cada vez que lo abrazaban los brazos de la rubia. Cada vez que apretaba su cuerpo al de él… cada vez, aumentaba el impulso de besarla. Su organismo, como si fuera el de un adolescente, también se veía afectado. Le costaba controlar partes de su cuerpo que sólo hacían presentes cuando estaba con una chica que encontraba atractiva. Esta vez no era sólo atracción. Era más… diferente… La sensación era extraña. Pensaba otra vez en las mismas palabras. ¡Cuánto te amo! Decidió caminar un poco por la playa para despejar sus pensamientos.

Serena lo miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto. Ahí sentada en un sillón. No podía olvidar que la llamó princesa hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando caminaba de vuelta, él se dio cuenta que Serena estaba dormida en la silla. Llegó hasta la alcoba de la dama. Entró, la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama despacio. La miraba con dulzura. Le acariciaba el rostro. Debatía con él mismo si tocaba los labios carmesí con los suyos. Sí… No… Sí… No… - Soy un caballero. No lo debo hacer. Es irresistible. Ahí, dormida. ¿Si la lastimo? No se dará cuenta. ¿Si se despierta? No. Es incorrecto. Está mareada por el vino aún. Tengo ganas. Me estaría aprovechando de ella. Ella… una tentación… Me pidió que no la hiciera hacer tonterías. No sería una tontería, especialmente si me corresponde. Si no siente nada por mí… Me puede odiar. Si no me perdona…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado a la par. Se sentó como pudo. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó dejándolo estupefacto. Inmediatamente, salieron unas palabras que sonaron a gloria en los oídos del recipiente. – Te amo, Darién. Te amo, mi caballero de reluciente armadura – Se dejó caer en la almohada. Se durmió inmediatamente.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Tomó la mejor decisión para él y para ella. Se retiró de la habitación. Si no podía conciliar el sueño antes, ahora era imposible. Cerraba los ojos para revivir el momento. Al fin, Morfeo lo llevó al sueño.

Pasa el tiempo. Seguían en su actividad diaria de ir a diferentes partes. Un día de tantos, dirigió la expedición a un lugar nuevo, desconocido. Mandó a hacer una cabañuela pequeña un poco lejos de la casa principal. Era la habitación de huéspedes. Los empleados la llenaron con todo lo necesario para que se quedaran ahí una noche o dos. Esperaba probar suerte con la rubia. La noche en que le declaró su amor le dio la fuerza para pedir una oportunidad al corazón de ambos. Estaba nervioso, lo cual ella notó. Eso la puso nerviosa a ella puesto que no sabía de qué trataba esta gira. La confianza que siempre han compartido amedrentó la incertidumbre de los dos.

¡Serena! ¡Mira! ¿Te gusta?

Sí. Está muy linda.- le respondió con su delicada voz.

Entremos. – Bajándose del caballo.

Bien. – Descendió del caballo con la ayuda de su Príncipe.

Era un lugar muy informal. No tenía ventanas. La brisa se sentía por todos lados. El lugar que iba a ser testigo de la gloria o infierno tenía un diseño tropical. Paredes de madera, vistas a palmeras, el sonido del rompimiento de las olas… El romanticismo de la luz de la luna. El ambiente perfecto para investigar si ella lo amaba de verdad.

Pasaremos una noche acá. ¿Te parece?

Me parece. – Dijo con seguridad. - ¿Hay algo de tomar?

Búscalo en la alacena.

¡Vino! ¡Qué rico!

¿No te habrá gustado demasiado?

No. Sólo me parece una forma muy sabrosa de comenzar la noche. Ábrelo, por favor.

Está bien.

Sin darse cuenta se tomaron el vino completo. Esta vez, él se aseguró que comiera bien para que no le pasara lo mismo. Tampoco permitió que ella tuviera control sobre la bebida. Necesitaba que estuviera relajada, pero no ebria. Sin embargo, Serena estaba en completo control de ella misma. Así que abrió una segunda botella. Pareciera que mejoró su técnica de beber.

Siéntate conmigo. Ven. – Habló Darién desde la hamaca que colgaba en el área de la sala. – Prueba esto.

Bien. – Se sentó junto a él. Nuevamente, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero. – Me siento tan bien estando contigo.

También yo. – Tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

¿De qué hablamos ahora?

De nada. Quedémonos así. – Acariciándola.

Serena, al querer cambiar de posición, cayó encima de Darién. Cara a cara. Las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. Él subió su rostro para tocar el de ella; buscó la boca delicada y fina con la de él hasta que se tocaron. Con las manos buscó las mejillas de la princesa. Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento corporal. Ahí, encima de esa hamaca, se brindaban el elíxir del amor compartido por ambos. A cada segundo, el beso se volvía más apasionado. Se detuvieron al casi caerse. Fue entonces cuando regresaron a la realidad. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo? Ella se levantó de un salto para después correr hacia el agua por la vergüenza de lo que había sucedido instantes antes. La siguió él. Corrió detrás de ella. Le costó alcanzarla. Logró llegar a ella y la tomó por la mano. Ella rápidamente se soltó. Siguió corriendo tratando de mantener la velocidad, pero llegó el momento en que se cansó. Al detenerse, sintió cómo él la contenía con un abrazo. La atrajo hacia sí. La volteó. Le plasmó otro beso relajándola. Pasaron varios minutos así. Se dio cuenta que las piernas de la rubia se doblaban. En vez de permitir llegar al suelo, con fuerza, la levantó en sus brazos. Se dirigió a la cabaña. Ella le besaba el cuello. Sentía que las piernas no iban a soportar el peso de los dos. La colocó en el colchón de plumas. Les parecía estar en medio de una historia fantástica; de esas que se leen en las revistas.

Consiguió los labios de su bella mujer para continuar el preámbulo. No quería presionarla a nada. Se dejó llevar por ella. Su hombría pedía que se apresurara, la paciencia no era su consejera. Pero saber que era la primera vez para ella, lo calmaba un rato. Instantes después, la intensidad fue aumentando.

Te amo, Serena. Mi princesa. – Esas fueron las palabras emitidas sin control en un tono sensual que lo inundaban de vulnerabilidad ante ella.

Te amo – Respondió suavemente. Logró sentir movimiento cerca de su vientre proviniendo de Darién.

Le desabrochó la camisa dejando a la vista el pecho fuerte y firme. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, desamarró el listón de la cintura, soltó una a una las agujetas del vestido hasta liberarla completamente. Ella sentía cómo rozaba su piel con delicadeza. Recorría todo el cuerpo con la lengua haciéndola estremecer de placer. Se detuvo un momento, se levantó frente a ella para quitarse el pantalón. Ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Él la miraba de pies a cabeza. Se volvió a acostar a la par de la rubia. Procedió a otros besos.

¿Hacemos el amor? - Preguntó sin recelo. – Pretendo adentrarme en tu corazón, tu mente y… tu cuerpo. Quiero llenarte de mí.

S… s… sí… - Susurró la rubia.

Una vez que le permitieron avanzar, comenzó a acariciar los pechos con los labios, chupaba los pezones mientras abría las piernas de la dama. Le tocaba su feminidad para excitarla. Ella gimió y soltó su jugo interno. Ya estaba lista. Entonces, se posó sobre ella. Abrió más sus piernas accediendo a que Darién se situara en el lugar indicado. Con un fuerte suspiro, sintió como entraba a su cuerpo. Penetró suavemente al tiempo que su amada lo circulaba con sus piernas. Los movimientos eran suaves al principio. Al no encontrar resistencia, le levantó la cadera con las manos para ingresar más profundamente. Sus cuerpos estaban adheridos con una energía invisible. Entre gemidos y exhalaciones, la embestía con mucha pasión sin olvidar el terreno virgen que conquistaba. El vaivén parecía una danza. Los dos tumbados en la cama soltaron todas las inhibiciones al viento. Llegaron a la primera culminación. La sustancia caliente de él nadaba dentro del cuerpo de ella.

Ahora eres mía. De nadie más. - Entonces habló lo que pensaba desde un tiempo atrás. - ¡Cuánto te amo! - Se dio cuenta que lágrimas rodaban sobre el rostro de su nueva amante. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estoy lastimando?

No. Me siento bien contigo.

¿Por qué lloras?

Porque no mi imaginé la felicidad que siento por amarte… por amarme…

La tomó una y otra vez. Empujaba su erección en ella hasta llenarla de sensaciones eróticas. Intercambió los sollozos por un grito de placer que se escuchó por los alrededores. Nadie los escuchó. Solo Darién la escuchó. Le dio gusto lograr su cometido. La llevó al momento sublime y glorioso del éxtasis. Produjo en él llegar al clímax también. Metió su dedo en la boca semiabierta de Serena. Comenzó a chuparlo como si fuera el falo erecto de Darién. La estaba penetrando doblemente. La embriaguez de sus cuerpos era insuperable.

Cada cosa nueva que le enseñaba, ella lo aprendía con facilidad. La naturaleza es bella, sabia. Sabía que era el primer hombre en ella. Actualmente, era el más importante y quería seguir así por el resto de sus días. Cansado, cayó a la par de ella después de regalarle toda la pasión y el amor posible. Se durmieron juntos con la brisa del océano.

Hola. – Le dijo. - ¿Dormiste bien?

Creo que sí. – Continuó con una petición. – Tenemos que hablar.

Me pones nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Vas a dejarme? – Preguntó con tristeza.

¿Cómo crees? ¡Claro que no! – No entendía. - ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Lo he visto antes. Te interesas por una mujer, la trabajas, la seduces y… - Paró por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

No sigas. No me gusta que uses esa forma de expresarte.

¿Por qué te molesta? ¿A caso no hablas así con Andrew?

N… no… Por favor, Serena.

Sé que me vas a dejar.

No es así. – Tratando de consolarla. – Tú eres diferente.

Eso creía. Pero no lo soy. Finalmente, te dejé…

Detente. – Dijo con firmeza colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. – Finalmente, te dejé entrar en mi corazón. Finalmente, te dejé entrar a mi mente. Finalmente, te dejé entrar en mi vida completamente. Finalmente, te dejé que me amaras. Finalmente, te dejé que me permitieras amarte. Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que te amo con toda el alma. No quería aceptarlo, no podía permitirme el lujo de que me rechazaras, que me alejaras de ti. - Suplicaba.

¿Huh? – Lo único que salía de la boca de Serena. Permaneció incrédula ante esta declaración.

Créeme, por favor. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te digo la verdad. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. - Se hincó frente a la rubia en forma de súplica. – No han habido otras mujeres. Si he estado con alguna… no se compara contigo…

No sé que pensar. Me confundes. Pensé que era yo la que iba a salir mal de esta situación.

¿Tú? Tú nunca. Era yo el que me arriesgaba a todo. ¡No te imaginas cómo me sentí cuando supe que me amabas! Si no hubiera estado seguro de tus sentimientos no me hubiera atrevido a llevar a cabo este plan.

¿Cómo sabes que te amo? No te lo he dicho.

No. Lo supe el día que tomaste vino por primera vez. – Le contó lo sucedido esa noche. – Te dormiste en el sillón de tu habitación. Te llevé a tu cama… cuando me lo dijiste.

Es mi turno. – Exclamó cuando abrazaba a Darién. – Finalmente, te dejé entrar en mi corazón. Finalmente, te dejé entrar a mi mente. Finalmente, te dejé entrar en mi vida completamente. Finalmente, te dejé que me amaras. Finalmente, te dejé que me permitieras amarte. – Besó a su amante. Continuó. - ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó preocupada.

Ser uno. Ser felices. Unir nuestras vidas. Cuando regresemos, les contaremos a todos que te convertirás en mi esposa.

Los dos sonreían entrelazados en un abrazo. La felicidad llenaba sus almas.

Más días pasaban. Había una nueva complicidad entre los dos. La promesa de matrimonio los mantenía unidos. Llegó el día en que tenían que regresar.

Dos meses pasaron en esa gloriosa playa. En la puerta de la mansión, tomaron aire y entraron de la mano frente a toda la familia. - ¿Lista? - La impresión afectó a todos. Mina, Diamante, Andrew, Lita, Zafiro, Amy, Rei, Nicolás, Molly y Kelvin los vieron entrar con sorpresa. Darién y Serena caminaron hasta subir unos escalones. Él la tomó en sus brazos, la miró y la besó frente a los presentes. Serena sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban; pero con la seguridad de Darién, soportó ser vista por los demás en un momento tan íntimo. Al terminar, él se volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes siempre hablaban de su relación fraternal y les dijo: - Si alguien tiene que decir algo… ni lo digan porque no me importa. – La tomó de la mano; subieron las escaleras.


End file.
